1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image-pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, various functions may be achieved by invoking a menu picture frame to select an item in the menu. In such a technique, for achieving a certain function, comparatively complicated operations with the menu picture frame are needed.
Whereas, whenever comparatively frequently used functions are utilized, it is very difficult in operability to invoke the menu picture frame every time.
Then, a technique has been proposed in that predetermined functions frequently used for some users are allocated to an operating member (a button, etc.) so as to simply achieve the desired function by operating the operating member (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-262152, for example).